The present invention relates to a novel diorganopolysiloxane compound hitherto not known or not described in any prior art literatures. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel diorganopolysiloxane compound having excellent lubricating properties and useful as an additive in a coating composition, in a magnetic layer of recording tapes and in a synthetic resin composition for molding.